Ensemble
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Es todo e ironicamente, por eso no podemos hacer nada. ¿Hasta cuándo será entonces? Que al fin, podamos estar...- TYLMukuroxTYLTsuna 6927
1. Cuando pensaba en esto

**N/A: **Comienzo nuevos fics sin terminar otros. LOL WAT. Aveces necesito refrescarme la cabeza xD y tambien a ustedes. Esta vez, les presento mi primer intento de un 6927 mas largo y con una historia mas elaborada. **Es llevada a cabo 10 años despues, asi que si no han visto esa parte del manga o anime se los advierto...spoilers!!!**

En fin, la escuela no es tan mala...Creo xD.

Disfruten mucho.

* * *

_ ¿C'est tout?_

_Je...suis un peux..._

_¿Comme est-que tu dis? _

_Je crois que je me suis perdu..._

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi se había quedado horas extra para alcanzar a terminar trabajos destinados para el día siguiente...si, usualmente la mayoría de las personas dirían: "Al Cesar lo que es del Cesar, jefe, no haga trabajo extra que sabe que le costara…". Pero este singular jefe de la mafia no pensaba igual. Si tenia energías debía seguir hasta haberlas extinguido por completo.

Muchas veces tuvo problemas por pensar así…más que nada con Reborn, su tutor…ahora con 11 años de edad no dejaba de ser igual de castroso que antes, con ganas de ver a su pupilo crecer era capaz de darle los entrenamientos más salvajes que pueden ser pensados.  
Todos sus guardianes temblaban al verlo caminar hacia el área donde se llevaban a cabo esas…masacres.  
A pesar de ello, Tsuna desarrollo una personalidad más fuerte de la que se pudo esperar de esa nena que al principio gritaba "NO QUIERO SER EL JEFE DE LA MAFIA!!11!!", Reía al volver a su cabeza esas memorias, su rostro que casi siempre lloraba no era el mismo de esa noche.  
Era tarde, los pájaros se habían retirado a dormir y el Decimo Vongola era el que no se había dado por vencido. No era extraño, pero admirado. Nadie dejaba las cosas de mañana para esa noche… porque sabían muy bien que ese sueño perdido lo cobraría después el cuerpo.

La oficina era grande y nada sencilla, portentosa…el lugar era vasto para unas treinta personas, tenía las paredes pintadas de un color carne, muebles confortables color violeta y estantes de libros que ocupaban del piso al techo. Llenos de escritos de los jefes pasados, declaraciones, poesías…incluso testamentos variados que dejaban antes de partir a sus misiones…Sus hojas quemadas y viejas brillaban con la luz que entraba del cristal que ocupaba el espacio de una pared, una enorme ventana con vista a los patios de la casa, para que el jefe pudiese ver todo lo que tenia.  
En medio descansaba el sello de la familia, que brillaba con las luces del candelabro de cristal veneciano. Abajo; Estaba el Decimo Vongola sentado frente al escritorio de caoba negra, tallada a mano alemana para su gusto, ya con la vista cansada y con la capa desacomodada…el joven de veintidós años de edad seguiría trabajando en los manuscritos ya conocidos por sus ojos. Trabajo habitual del jefe.

Tsuna estaba con sus codos pegados en la mesa, escribiendo y escribiendo…reportes de la familia desde dentro, concediendo permisos, negándolos…haciendo el usual trabajo que le llegaba cada mañana.  
Entre el papel numero 134 y el siguiente, Bostezó…y en lo que cerró los ojos quiso mantenerlos así, cabeceando como pollo para reaccionar severo. Soltando un quejido junto con un suspiro de cansancio.

"Juudaime!. Juudaime ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"…S-Si Gokudera estoy…bien solo tengo un poco de sueño, es todo…"

"Debería ir a descansar Señor…"

"A…Ahora iré…tengo cosas que acabar…"

La voz de Gokudera no se oyó. Porque, atrás de esa puerta cerrada se encontraba el guardián recargado en la madera gruesa que chillaba.

A pesar de no ser raro que se quedara despierto a esas horas…esos detalles le preocupaban. Tenía miedo que esos trabajos forzados acabaran con las energías de su jefe. Y jamás es bueno terminar con ellas pronto, mucho menos cuando se es el jefe y toda la familia dependen de sus fuerzas físicas si hay problemas.

Siempre se hay que estar preparando para ese tipo de cosas.

Pero al parecer al jefe le importaba poco, el solamente quería, si era posible…acabar con los pendientes que su atareada vida como jefe le había otorgado sin quererlo.

Parpadeó. Una. Dos veces.  
Las letras ya se estaban viendo dobles y esa no era una buena señal.

Suspiró de nuevo, sabía que era tiempo de descansar, que ya se había pasado de sus horas habituales de trabajo.  
Pero eso poco le importó y siguió escribiendo.

"_N….No puedo…-"_

Los parpados le pesaban como si fuesen de otro material ajeno a la piel.

"_M-Maldita…sea"_

Y su escritorio recibió sus brazos cansados…sin dejarlo oír los insistentes golpecitos de Gokudera del otro lado de la pesada puerta de su oficina.

OxOxO

"…Sawada…"

Se oyó una voz por arriba de su oreja derecha…cayendo en su tímpano como un susurro, un aire tibio que le hizo torcer la espalda.

Se oyó otro suspiro confundido con risa.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi no conoce sus propios límites ¿hmmm?"

Estaba cerca, muy cerca…la sensación de una presencia extra era muy fuerte, como una sombra que consideraba amiga pero prefería mantener su distancia. Un personaje que estos últimos días lo estaba viendo más de la cuenta.

"Kufufu… Vongola…Decimo"

En un rápido movimiento, el Décimo intentó sostenerlo del cuello pero fue detenido por la piel negra que cubría la mano larga del otro hombre.  
Lo veía con una intención penetrante…no decía nada, pero el brillo extra que añadía su ojo rojo quería expresar más cosas de las que pueden hablarse.

"…Mukuro…" Tsuna lo soltó con lentitud…dejando que su guardián se sentara. "¿Qué pasa-?". No dejó que el otro hablara…su cara decía que estaba en parte asustado, tenía su piyama y además estaba sentado en su colchón, donde Mukuro encontró un espacio para sentarse, En su cuarto…El hecho lo estaba poniendo tan nervioso, que el otro hombre decidió no hablar para verle la cara.

"Mukuro!! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Faltan cosas que hacer!!-"

"Oya oya… ¿no sería mejor dejar eso para mañana y descansar?" Lo empujó con cuidado hacia su colchón. "Es lo más prudente…"

Suspiró. "Si…pero… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?...Que yo sepa el último lugar donde estuve consiente fue en mi oficina…"

"Ah…sobre eso…Gokudera se alarmó y por suerte yo estaba pasando cerca…Cuando abrimos la puerta estabas dormido, encima de todo el montón de documentos"  
Ahora Tsuna había recordado, volteó su mirada hacia el suelo…poniendo el su cabeza el preciso momento en el que vió negro y no pudo más.  
"Kufufu…"

La risa de Mukuro le hizo voltear. "Tenía que sacarte de ahí Vongola." Se le acercó, poniendo sus manos a sus costados, cortándole el camino para escapar si no quería que lo hiciera. "Dormido en tu cama luce más su cara…"

Tsuna ladeó la cabeza para que no pudiese verle la raya roja de su vergüenza. "Atrás…"

El otro hombre tuvo que volver a reír, fascinado por las reacciones de su jefe, que a pesar de ser tan infantiles le inspiraba mucha ternura.  
Mukuro entonces se levantó, dejando que el jefe viese con detalle el mechón largo de cabello bailando con el movimiento del cuerpo esbelto y formado de su guardián, que luego volvió a ver a los ojos.

"Me retiro"

No más. Mukuro así abrió la puerta y salió sin que se oyera otra cosa más que sus pasos y el viento que estaba entrando por la ventana del jefe.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Tsuna se preguntaba en sus adentros. Ya era normal que Mukuro siempre lo estuviese molestando, pero… ¿Por qué lo estaba sintiendo…diferente?

Hm…de eso no habría que preocuparse en ese momento…como dijo su guardián de la niebla. Tenía que descansar, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en su oficina haciendo papeles que podría hacer el día de mañana.

Así, poco a poco…cerrando los ojos con cuidado…Tsuna logró dormir.  
Sabiendo que estaba alguien cerca…y precisamente Mukuro no había abandonado la puerta desde que salió.

Cuando sintió que su jefe había dormido ya, decidió de verdad marcharse.

Ignorando la creciente molestia de su pecho, que no era nueva y al parecer no iba a pasar de moda muy pronto.

Sus pasos iban calmados hacia el final del corredor. Uno a uno, se pedían permiso para no pasar frente al otro y tropezar, la vista del hombre ya estaba muy borrosa.

Mukuro llegó a su recamara sin mas remota idea si le iba a ser posible dormir o no. Quien sabe…pero estaba tan exhausto, que no tuvo ni la oportunidad de avisarle a Crome que ya no podía más.

Al tocar el colchón…el montón de niebla y el color morado de un cabello distinto, dijo que Mukuro ya no estaba presente. La mujer ahora permaneció dormida, también cansada por el extra esfuerzo de su maestro y dueño…por hacer una posesión cuanto estaba sin energías.  
No podía entender la razón de ello en el momento, pero si sus intenciones. Aun su maestro no quisiera aceptarlo por dentro.

x.x.x

"_Tsunayoshi…"_

_Chrome había despertado con ese susurro en el oído, en lugar de oír su nombre como era común era ahora el de su jefe…En la distancia de ese panorama, un algo como azul se notaba en la distancia. A través de las flores, que fue haciendo un lado a su paso con mucho cuidado.  
Su vestido blanco bailaba con el viento. Ese perfume de los blancos Lotus se mezclaban con el aroma del hombre que ya estaba cada vez más cerca._

_Fue poco a poco.  
Chrome no había notado el árbol…pero si al hombre que estaba sentado en su sombra._

_Miraba la tierra, como con miedo de ver arriba, donde se encontraba el azul del cielo._

_Con cuidado comenzó a acercarse para verle de cerca, para ver en que podría servirle. Sabia que estaba pasando por mucho dolor…en sus interiores, ella misma se retorcía._

_-"…Mukuro-sama?"-_

_Silencio._

_Rokudo Mukuro se tomaba de las sienes, estaba molesto…harto. Tal vez hasta frustrado. Había algo que no comprendía, algo que su mente tan corrupta no lograba del todo a desglosar.  
Y quería saber, quería entender porque estaba sufriendo tanto.  
Porque aun no era capaz de suprimir lo que sentía._

_-"…Tsunayoshi…Sawada…Tsunayoshi…"-_

_¿Qué le estaba pasando…? No era normal… ¿Por qué ahora…? ¿Por qué…?_

_-"…Te odio…"-_

_Su campo de flores, con esa frase, comenzaba a entristecerse. Se les cayó las energías, se apagó su sol amarillo incandescente…Chrome comenzó a asustarse. _

_-"Te odio Sawada Tsunayoshi"-_

_Se sintió una brisa que no era amable. _

_Chrome entonces supo, que el corazón de su amo estaba verdaderamente…cubierto en espesas neblinas. Y no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas. –"M-Mukuro…sama…"-_

_-"Te odio"-. Volvió a murmurar entre dientes. Su brillo rojo se hizo más intenso. Y sin notar la presencia de su querida Chrome, la tormenta comenzó a caer encima de ella y sus sueños._

x.x.x

-"Tsuna…Tsuna…"-

No iba a levantarse. Podía oír, pero si lograba concentrarse podría ser capaz de ignorarlo ¿verdad?

-"…Tsuna…Tsuna…."-

No había dejado de oír esa molesta voz desde hacía ya unos veinte minutos, al parecer no se despegaría de la puerta hasta que saliera su cara y le expusiera sus problemas. Ahora no estaba dispuesto a eso.

-"…Tsuna"-

_-"…Gnghasfjgk…Dormir…dormir…."-_

_-_"Tsuna…"-

-_Déjame….Dor…mir…"-_

Y fue cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta que ni la almohada ni su voluntad lo podían mantener más tiempo en la cama.

Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos con flojera y se volteó para comenzar a despertarse, lo que por costumbre pronto hizo…logrando levantarse y acomodar el pelo que ya le caía por el hombro. Levantando los brazos bostezó y bajó los pies de la cama.

Y antes de tocar la perilla, alguien más le abrió la puerta con rapidez, Rozándole la nariz por los buenos reflejos del joven.  
Afuera, una sonrisa de un niño conocido le hizo reaccionar.

-"R-Reborn"-

-"¿Otra vez dormiste hasta tarde? No seas idiota. Ya te he dicho que eso no funciona"-. Entró al cuarto sin esperar respuesta…caminando directamente hacia una de las sillas, mientras su aún pupilo cerraba la puerta y bostezaba. –"Pero al parecer no escuchas"-

-"No me costaba nada…"-

-"Tus energías idiota…Y esas son las que no puedes perder"-

Se le oyó quejarse, ahora recargado en la pared justo a un lado de la puerta, Tsunayoshi estaba suspirando. Al parecer, ya había visto el reloj.

-"¿Las doce?"-

-"Muévete. Hay que cosas que hacer, no eres el jefe por guapo."-

Tsuna asintió, viendo de reojo al niño, esperando el momento en cuando Reborn se fuera para cerrar la puerta y suspirar sosteniendo la perilla. Teniendo en cuenta sus palabras, pero sin entender mucho el significado de ellas. Se llevó la mano al pecho…su corazón había crecido en velocidad conforme recordó lo que le había dejado sin muchas ganas de dormir.

No había dejado de pensar en lo de anoche…y a pesar de que no hubiese sido nada interesante, ni relevante en lo mas mínimo, algo dentro de él le molestaba mucho, como si calara el pensamiento de que, tal vez…Mukuro estaba teniendo algo en mente, deseando algo…estaba luchando contra una sensación que ni él sabía que era o de donde venia.

Así, con toda la pesadez que se levantó…el jefe supo que tenía que ver con el nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y, sin ganas de aceptarlo, que los estaba volviendo locos a los dos. Desde hoy, ayer…y varios años atrás. Pero nunca fue lo suficientemente valientes para encararlo.

-"…Hora de comenzar"-

Y a Reborn se le podía ver sonriendo a lo lejos.


	2. Sólamente

-"… ¿Convoca una junta?"-

Hibari asentía ligeramente…con el simpar brillo malicioso de sus ojos, veía a Reborn pensar en una solución ante el problema que acontecía. Problema que al parecer, Hibari no tenía tiempo para esperar a que se resolviera solo. El guardián estaba algo inquieto. Quería regresar a su cuarto lo más rápido posible. Sabía que a esa hora Hibird debía estar dormido y en ese preciso momento cabeceaba lentamente en el hombro del carnívoro, silbando muy quedito…el himno que le enseñó a cantar.

-"No ha dejado de mandar invitaciones…"-. Reborn volteó cuando le oyó decir eso, el cuarto de juntas estaba muy solo y únicamente Hibird le pudo notar un poco de angustia en el fondo de la iris. Las hojas que estaba sacando Kyoya de un pequeño folder, tenían un color quemado y tinta china que formaba letras grandes, curveadas y muy claras…Lo cual significaba, que querían hacer del documento lo más formal posible. Sólo logró que Reborn afilara los ojos. –"Y no parecen dar su brazo a torcer….Lo quieren"-.

Hibari le lanzó una pequeña carpeta…de la cual las hojas fueron despojadas y leídas por el niño que se había quedado callado desde hace unos minutos.  
No estaba haciendo movimiento alguno. Solo leía. Ni los ojos presentaban un reflejo de su actual aspecto interior…únicamente la sombra de las letras que ya estaban procesándose en su cerebro.

-"…Hay algo…"-

El guardián lo contempló con interés. En lo que lo hizo, Reborn ya había dejado esos papeles sobre la mesa y suspiró.

-"Quiere algo que no es sólo negociar"-

-"Pude ver eso"- Se oyó hablar a Hibari con un aire despectivo. Inmediatamente, el niño tomó la palabra.

-"No esperaba menos de ti...pero si es que Tsuna ya las leyó, seguramente debió haber sido capaz de percibir lo mismo…Si no es que algo más."- Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Hibari lo seguía con los ojos. Entonces se levantó el sombrero, procurando no molestar a Leon, para poder ver al guardián directamente a los ojos. –"Esta familia Fattoge es famosa por jugar muy sucio…han matado muchos jefes de la mafia subterránea. Se han hecho ricos por métodos ilícitos, más de los que nosotros podemos llegar a usar…Están enfermos por dinero"-

El otro hombre chistó. –"Malditos herbívoros…"-

-"Deberían encontrar su lugar… ¿No crees?"- La sonrisa de Reborn no se hizo esperar…salió proclamando la idea por la que Hibari había recurrido a él desde un principio.

-"¿Qué dices…niño?"-

-"Tsuna es el que debe decidir"-

Se pudo oír a Hibari suspirar…viendo a Reborn con ganas de una mejor aportación, se quedó ahí por un buen tiempo…sin escuchar el pequeño estomago de Hibird gruñir.

-"No seas impaciente Hibari…Sabes que Tsuna siempre deja que te diviertas… "-

Viéndose un poco más aliviado, Hibari habló. –"Herbívoros como esos…lo mejor que pueden hacer es morir. Me cansé de sus interrupciones"-

Reborn tuvo que aguantar su risa. Sabía que la única razón por la que estaba tan molesto, era porque precisamente a la hora en que escuchaba el Himno de Namimori, la gente de la familia Fatogge se acercaba a la mansión para dejar las invitaciones. Interviniendo con sus ruidos, su diaria meditación.

Consecuentemente, imperdonable.

-"Creo que quieren dinero, posición…renombre… Por cosas de esas, no me sorprende que traten de alcanzar al jefe de la familia más poderosa del mundo"-

Cerrando los ojos, Hibari se dio la vuelta. Había oído demasiado por un solo día. Además de que poco le interesaba, el niño ya le había dicho que se podía hacer. Ahora ya tenía prioridades…como atender el estomago de Hibird.

Abrió la puerta y dejó a Reborn solo con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Esa familia Fattoge debería andarse con cuidado. No debe hacerse enemigos con nadie. Mucho menos con los Vongola…esperemos que sepan lo que hacen."-

Se puso el sombrero en la cara y los pies en la mesa para descansar un rato. Sin oír las protestas de Leon, ni el rechinar de la silla mientras se balanceaba.

xXx

Como siempre, en la oficina siempre había mucho maldito trabajo.

El mismo cansancio apresaba Sawada Tsunayoshi. Como odiaba a veces haber dejado que Reborn lo manipulara de esa manera…aunque…de no ser asi, seguramente no hubiese pasado la preparatoria. Desde ese punto de vista…su tutor cumplió bien con su trabajo y siempre lo hizo estudiar. Por los métodos más descomunales sí, pero al menos lo logró hacer. Cosa que ni soñando lo hubiese logrado con cualquier otra persona.

Sonrió. –"Pero ya estamos aquí…"-.

Con eso, se concentró en la lectura y firma de documentos que tenía que acabar. A veces eran casi interminables, otras muchas veces…se topaba con avisos y escritos que ya estaban vencidos del tiempo que estuvieron esperando su nombre para que fuesen autorizados. Muchísimas propuestas pasadas…  
Lástima. Deberá ser para otra ocasión.

Se le hacía raro. Italia nunca estuvo tan movilizada. Llena de gente que pedía y pedía…pocos que rechazaban….Bastantes agradecidos con las benevolentes obras del _Signor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Capo Decimo della famiglia Vongola. _  
Políticos…Presidentes provenientes de Italia y extranjeros solicitando su apoyo en sus proyectos…millones de solicitudes para entrar a la familia. Y todo "bajo la tierra".

Nunca dejaba de impresionarle, como para muchas personas su existencia era perecida a la de un salvador, un ícono…un semidiós trajeado que controlaba Italia de pies a cabeza. Una verdadera figura de la vida Italiana contemporánea. Un auténtico líder.

Pero tampoco dejaba de ser noticia…saber que eliminaron a algún colega en servicio, tratando de eliminar la competencia. O enterarse que su familia logró arrastrar edificios enormes y enteros con fuego. Dándole muerte a cientos de personas.  
Saber que en sus manos corre mucha sangre también lo llenaba de angustia y culpabilidad.

La fortaleza que el jefe se sacó para soportar todo eso….Nadie nunca se atrevió a preguntar de dónde la sacó.

Uno por uno, los papeles se fueron yendo junto con los que debían ser mandados. Con su firma quedaban listos para continuar con su misión y procurar cumplir lo que habían venido a hacer.

El Guardián del Trueno esperaba afuera. Vigilando con celo la puerta que guardaba la cosa que más adoraba en el mundo entero: Su jefe.  
Siendo su mano derecha, no podía darse el lujo de apartarse de ahí. Menos sabiendo que hay un montón de incompetentes cerca de su Décimo. En especial una alimaña en forma de Piña que había estado rondando por ahí últimamente. JAMAS dejaría ese puesto para dejarlo expuesto a un peligro de ese tamaño.

Excepto… por los recesos para ir al baño. Que únicamente los tomaba para complacer a su jefe, pues fue la condición para que pudiese estar ahí afuera. Nunca se atrevería a molestarlo.

…¿Molestarlo? Bueno, eso nadie lo puede saber con certeza… Pero el Tsuna que él estaba pretendiendo guardar con tanto fervor, no estaba completamente ahí presente.

Él estaba… en parte, pensando en el dia anterior.

_-"…Así luce más tu cara"-_

Mukuro se había estado comportando muy extraño. De la nada se aparecía en su oficina o en el comedor para sentarse junto a él y platicarle de cosas que antiguamente no tendrían relevancia alguna, como si solamente quisiera hacer tiempo para…-  
¿En qué estaba pensando? Mukuro obedecía el dicho tanto como él: "es bueno tener a los amigos cerca, pero aún más a los enemigos." Tener a Mukuro bajo el mismo techo no solamente significaba que estaba bajo constante amenaza. Pero que también tendría acceso a la información de la familia, aunque a ese precio, pueda saber los movimientos más privados del hombre…planear un contra ataque si lograba deducir lo que pensaba.

Entonces estaba dejando, literalmente, que alguien de su misma familia lo abrazara con un cuchillo en la espalda.

Era un riesgo necesario para tener a salvo al resto, que sabía jamás lo dejarían solo.

Mukuro podría tener en su espalda varias armas para matarlo cuando quisiera, pero era difícil que encontrara el momento perfecto para salir con las manos limpias de culpa.

Que al final…Ser culpable siempre le valió un comino.

Agitando su cabeza, que ya le dolía, prefirió seguir trabajando.

xXx

El jefe salió de su oficina con los ojos hinchados y la mano en la cabeza. Dormir tarde nunca había sido su fuerte y al fin entendió que las consecuencias de su ineptitud le estaban pegando. Como pensó una vez: Las horas que se usan de más…cobran y cobran caro.

Después de esa noche de poco sueño y una visita no muy agradable en la mañana…La cabeza le dolía con una presión que ya no era graciosa, ni agradable…mucho menos soportable.

Salió con una mirada al piso y pocas ganas de sonreír, paso a paso, el camino a su cuarto estaba más cerca pero lo sentía muy lejano por el palpitar en sus sienes mientras marchaba. Le impedían continuar con la facilidad de hace unos días…Cuando no hacía trabajo en la tarde.

Simplemente necesitaba descansar.

Tenía la esperanza de haber logrado escapar de Gokudera mientras estaba en el baño-

-"JYUUDAIME!"-

...Fue muy lento…

Llegó desde atrás con los pantalones medio abajo/medio arriba y una cara de terror al verle el dolor en los ojos y en la cabeza. Y eso no era nada bueno.

-"Mande Gokudera…"- Cerró los ojos al tratar de verle con claridad.

-"JYUUDAIME?!...SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?!..."- Bajó la cabeza. Tsuna logró ver en su mirada que no estaba para nada tranquilo. –"Algo….algo le hizo ¿verdad?"- Pisó con fuerza el suelo y alzó la voz –"¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE LE HIZO ESA MALDITA PIÑA?!?!?!"- Sacó literalmente de la manga, cuatro dinamitas que humeaban en la misma ira que salía de los labios de Gokudera…listo para perseguir a aquel que se hubiese atrevido a lastimar a su preciado jefe.

-"N-Nada Gokudera….solo me hizo dormir"-

-"¿Enserio Jyuudaime?"- Increíble, así como salieron, se esfumaron las armas.-"El…Le hizo… ¿Dormir?"-

-"Bueno, no me puso una pistola en la cabeza Gokudera…sólo…me incito a hacerlo….Tenía ganas de…"-.

Su guardián de la tormenta no se veía del todo convencido, le miró con ganas de saber…que no estaba nada claro el problema, sospechar de Mukuro siempre había sido más fácil. Pero a juzgar por la cara tan sufrida de su jefe, prefirió obedecer.

-"En ese caso…Jyuudaime…confío en usted…pero no durmió lo necesario…hoy se levantó muy temprano y no creo que llegó ni al segundo sueño…"-.

Tsuna no tenía energías para responderle. Solamente para darle una sonrisa mientras su guardián le devolvía otra, amablemente hizo una pequeña reverencia. –"Dicen que el que calla otorga"- Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a escoltarlo. –"Vamos Jyuudaime, es hora de que al fin descanse"-.

Comenzó a llevárselo a su cuarto. Mientras que, a cada paso, Tsuna se sentía más débil. Y más enfermo.

xXx

-"¿Mukuro-sama?"-

Chrome trataba de contactarlo en la privacidad de su cuarto…entre la negrura de las sombras que usualmente le acompañaban, buscaba la voz de el hombre que le había dado una oportunidad de vida; su dueño. La única persona que simbolizaba el principio y fin de su mundo.

Pero no encontraba una respuesta. No la encontró, al menos, hasta que cerró los ojos.

Y apareció la figura de un hombre vestido de blanco, entre un verde infinito y un cielo estrellado.  
Como atrapado en su propia conciencia, un viento de pura cortesía incitó la confianza de la joven, bailando entre sus piernas, le dio a entender que ahí estaba su Señor y que separara los pies del suelo.

Entonces ella corrió hacia él. Halagando al hombre que al parecer no tenía un porte del todo muy sano, volteó hacia ella. Su cabello largo y azul le adornaba los hombros como si fuesen cascadas frescas pero sin brisa, rodeando la musculatura que hacía de él el hombre que portaba el anillo compartido de la niebla, Mukuro alzó una mano para tocar la de ella que trataba de alcanzarlo como si fuera un espectro.

Separó los labios para decir su nombre mustiamente-"C-Chrome…"-

-"¡M-MUKURO –SAMA!"-. Respondió la chica encantada, sin darse cuenta de la cansada voz de su maestro, tomó su mano que estaba igual que fría que su ojo izquierdo. Mientras veía con gusto infinito la hermosa sonrisa de su dueño.

-"… ¿Pasa algo querida?"-

-"Ah…p-pues… E-Estaba preocupada…s-sobre…-"-. Se interrumpió al oírlo reir. –"¿D-dije algo indebido Señor?"-

-"Todo lo contrario…"-Se acercó a ella sin perder la sonrisa, tomando su otra mano…logró fijar su atención y mirada. Notando sus pupilas un tanto hinchadas y rojizas. Delatando que la chica estuvo llorando. -"Mi Queridísima Chrome: Si hay alguien a quien no podrás jamás engañar es a mí. Algo te turba"- Ella bajó la mirada. –"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"E-Es…Y-yo…"- Atropellaba las palabras, desviaba la mirada, movía las manos… Las manías de Chrome eran comunes para Mukuro y aún con esos detalles seguiría viéndola con el mismo cariño que habia aprendido a tomarle. Era como su hermana pequeña, la mujer que más apreciaba en el mundo entero.

-"S-Solo quería saber cómo estaba Mukuro-sama…S-Se ha estado exigiendo tanto…"-

-"Sólo lo necesario"- Le soltó de las manos, le dio la espalda dejándola con la siguiente oración en la boca y una nueva preocupación alzándose en su pecho. –"Nada por lo cual preocuparse…mi dulce Chrome"-

-"Ah…eso se oye muy bien"- Suspiró tan quedo como los susurros del viento por sus piernas. –"¿Se siente mejor?"-

El otro hombre sólo sonrió. –"..Mejor…"- Se vió en su cara una expresión de esfuerzo similar al que haría una mujer a punto de perder el conocimiento. Y Chrome pudo verlo.

-"Está muy débil Mukuro-sama…no debe hacer esfuerzos extras por-"- Calló…sabía que la mirada que el hombre le acababa de lanzar era la misma que tenía el día que nubló el cielo y juró odiar a un cierto alguien. –"L-Lo lamento…"-.

Él volteó en la distancia….sonriendo gradualmente hasta que ese cielo estrellado comenzara a agrandarse.

-"Están aquí."-

Mukuro volteó hacia ella sonriéndole. Pero no era de sus gestos alegres…era más bien una mueca que escondía tras ella una intención infernal. Mukuro sabía cómo y cuándo vestirse de cordero. –"Vamos"-

Y Chrome le creyó.

Comenzaron a caminar en el cielo que ahora lloraba fuego.

xXx

-"Stiamo cercando il Signore Tsunayoushi Sawada"- Se oyó la voz de un hombre haciendo eco entre las paredes secas de la pared exterior de la mansión Vongola.

Frente a una puerta cerrada y un chico con los brazos cruzados, con una herida en la barbilla y la sonrisa más sincera que habían visto, se erguían dos hombres trajeados sin cabello. Al parecer, sus zapatos los habían boleado antes de salir, brillando igual que sus cabezas, tenían las piernas derechas y estaban como plantados en el suelo. Sin pretender irse pronto.

-"El jefe no está recibiendo visitas"- Dijo Yamamoto mientras se balanceaba a su lado derecho, sin desclavarles los destellos negros y filosos de sus caras. –"Pero le diré que vinieron. ¿Para quién trabajan?"-

Uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta. –"Somos subordinados del jefe de la familia Fatogge; El señor Stefano Grotte. Esperamos que pueda comentarle al Señor Sawada de nuestra visita"-. Hizo una señal y el otro hombre se acercó a Yamamoto para tender su mano que sostenía una carta con una presentación impecable. Le dio a entender que la tomara. Y así lo hizo. Para después volver con su aparente gemelo. Sin inmutarse.

-"Esperamos que pueda atendernos después…Discúlpenos por cualquier molestia, nos retiramos"-

-"Vayan con cuidado"- Yamamoto les despidió como cualquier otro mortal, Viéndolos sin hacer ninguna mueca, se subieron a su auto negro y partió junto con otro montón de coches que desfilaron detrás de él, hasta desaparecer detrás de las rejas.

Solo entonces el joven pudo ver con cuidado la carta... Envuelta en terciopelo rojo cobrizo que brillaba igual que sus ojos al sol, era adornada con un sello particular y resaltaba con letras de oro el nombre del chico que estaba protegiendo.  
Entonces algo no le supo bien. Y prefirió entrar antes de seguir sospechando de cosas que no tenía conocimiento.

xXx

-"Tsuna debería saber que vinieron a visitarlo"- Dijo Reborn a las afueras del cuarto del jefe, exponiéndole su punto de vista al italiano que no le dejaría molestar sus sueños.

-"Pero ha estado muy cansado estos días…Sr. Reborn…"- Dijo con aires pausados para no agotar su corta paciencia. –"Espere hasta mañana… y tal vez esté con más energías para- ¡ACK!"

-"Italia no espera"- Dio un paso haciendo que Gokudera se moviera, tocó la perilla de la puerta y sonrió al ver su rostro. Completamente aterrado. –"Debe aprender el precio de ser jefe"-. Así asió la perilla dorada y la giró para poder abrir la puerta. Siendo recibido por el crujir de una madera vieja que astillaba la pared al tratar de darle paso al niño.  
Impresionado, veía como en la cama el jefe que estaba presuntamente descansando veía a la ventana. Trajeado y con aires de melancolía.

-"Reborn"-. Le dijo sin necesidad de voltear al verlo, sabiendo que el visitante tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y aire de noticias. –"¿Algo pasó?"-.  
El chico se dirigió hasta la silla preferida del décimo para sentarse en ella. La que estaba justo enfrente de su cama. Para suspirar a todas sus anchas. –"Esta vez, vinieron unos gatos de la familia Fatogge, Tsuna…"-.  
-"Voy a suponer que les urge hablar conmigo, ¿Son los que convocan una junta?"-.

-"¿Te interesan?"-

-"No más de lo que se debe. Considero que su insistencia se debe a causas dentro de su familia"-.

-"Yo quiero creer que sientes más que eso"-.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Tsuna se volvió hacia él –"Definitivamente, debo aceptar esa junta"-.

-"¿Qué te hace decidir eso?"-.

-"Mis propias intuiciones"-. La respuesta fue definitiva. Y eso Reborn ya lo sabía, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa, volvió a hablar. –"¿Sabes cuáles son sus condiciones?"-

-"No me interesan. La familia Vongola es la que debe fijarlas"-.

Reborn no quería admitirlo, pero verdaderamente fue de las pocas veces en que su pecho se infló del orgullo –"Así es, ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a aceptarla?"-

Sawada Tsunayoshi suspiró mientras sonreía al tomar el saco del buró de su cama. –"Evidentemente. Veré si mañana alcanzo a confirmar Ó, Si puedo, que sea hoy mismo. Hay cosas que deben ir descartándose. No sabemos en qué nos pueda beneficiar hablar con esta familia"-.

-"Bien dicho Tsuna…"-

Ambos se miraron. Como confiándole algo a un amigo del alma. Un algo tan obvio y a la vez tan profundo que solamente se puede descifrar con la fuerza del entrecejo afilando la mirada. Como si el fondo de la pupila lanzara códigos personales.

-"Me voy a la oficina"-

-"¿A trabajar?... ¿tan pronto?"- Dijo el niño tratando de provocarlo.

-"Tengo que…Ah, tuve la noticia que mi madre vendrá pronto a visitarnos."-

-"Oh si, Fuuta me dijo algo así… ¿Quieres hacer algo al respecto?"-

-"Si. Cuando llegue al país quiero que manden una escolta completa a por ella. Habrá que dar esta orden ahora para que no se pase por alto…"- Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la perilla dorada de la puerta. –"Nos vemos"-

Y salió sin ver la gran sonrisa que había plantado en el rostro del niño.  
Lo dejó con la voz de Gokudera fundiéndose con las pisadas en el eco del pasillo viejo.

xXx

Un mutismo completo gobernaba el salón del gran jefe de la familia Vongola.

Libros, hojas, plumas…todos esperando a que llegase su dueño y usara de ellos para romper con esa elipsis de sordera infinita.

Y así como se rompe una burbuja; El quieto rumor de la madera vieja chocando contra otra se hizo notar. Y los pedazos de seda azul que colgaba del hombro de Mukuro se asomaron primero que él.

-"..¿Oh?..."-

Pasó en silencio y cerró el portón recargándose en él. –"¿Tan fatigado estabas?..."- Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el escritorio de su jefe. Con movimientos felinos, calculadores y hasta se podría decir que coquetos…Mukuro caminó a la mesa de caoba negra que ahora brillaba con gusto bajo el sol de la tarde. Pasó su mano acariciando la madera lisa y, dócil a su tacto, sonrió.

Siguió tocando los anteriores terrenos palpados por el chico de veintidós años hasta llegar a la silla.

Sabía, que ese respaldo y tela cargaban con la sangre y almas de los que quisieron vivir y morir por ella. Que soportaba el peso de las más duras decisiones que se habían llevado a cabo dentro de la familia, que guardaba en su ser la mismísima esencia del tiempo. Y sí. Todo caía en hombros de Tsuna. En un chico que terminó sorprendiéndolos a todos, teniendo las fuerzas necesarias para cargar con todo ese peso.

-"Justo cuando pensé que Sawada Tsunayoshi había hecho de este lugar su segunda habitación…"-. Se dijo a sí mismo el de ojos bicolores, acomodándose en la mesa y cruzando las piernas. Como esperando.-"De él se pueden esperar muchas cosas…debo suponer…"-. Siguió repasando las líneas casi borrosas de la mesa vieja con sus dedos alargados y fríos. Casi sonreía al tacto. Sólo él sabría si de ternura o maldad.

Fue cuando escuchó el rechinar de la madera de la entrada que alejó la mano de esa mesa vieja y posó sus ojos hacia la derecha. Otros destellos de colores más fijos le habían visto y mostraron una sorpresa inmediata al verlo a un lado de su área de trabajo. Por un momento se sintió invadido.

-"¿Qué necesitas Mukuro?"-

Dibujándose entonces otra sonrisa afilando su rostro, Mukuro se dirigió al librero. –"¿Oh?... ¿No estabas muy cansado?... ¿Tsunayoshi-kun?"-. Se recargó en él, que a pesar de viejo tenía las fuerzas para soportar su peso. –"Te oyes cansado si no es que nervioso"-.

-"Pueden ser muchas cosas…"- Dijo un Tsuna casi molesto, al sentir su apariencia abofeteada mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio negro.

El peli azul rió.-"El cabeza de pulpo está afuera. ¿Me equivoco?"-

El jefe no le dio respuesta verbal, pero sí el gusto de verlo nervioso.  
Era un paisaje favorable, según los bicolores ojos del guardián. Ahora mismo, estaba en la misma oficina privada y callada de un Sawada Tsunayoshi medio despierto medio cansado y con el lamebotas del jefe detrás de las pesadas puertas que guardarían los gritos ahogados que estaba planeando oír.  
No se sentía la presencia de ningún otro guardián cerca, ni de el bebé, ni de nadie.

Estaban solos.

Resultaba más fácil de lo imaginado.

-"Si no tienes asuntos pendientes conmigo, sería bueno que me dejaras trabajar en paz"-

-"Pues yo no veo que tengas que hacer nada importante"-.

-"Que no lo veas no significa que no exista."- Decía el castaño mientras con su pluma propinaba un buen golpe de tinta a las pacientes hojas. –"Además, ¿Qué puedes saber tu?"-

Tsuna entonces juró haber oído nada. Pura sordura. Los segundos más instantáneos de su vida fueron de los más largos que pudo haber recordado.  
De no haber sido por voltear al escritorio…de no haber sido por la cara delatadora de su guardián, Tsuna no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo había pasado. Cuando vió esa mueca de terror en la cara de Mukuro, esa que comenzó a brotarle desde lo más profundo del alma, terrible, enmarcando como un sentimiento extraño. Como mezclas de frustración y profunda angustia. Cosa que sólo sus ojos, sus destellos rojo y azul, pudieron explicar con tanto detalle.

Y no, Tsuna pudo haber jurado oír pura sordera después de que su cabeza azotara el suelo. Después de que su guardián (él y su mueca) se despegara del librero para correr hacia él.  
Lo abrazó con fuerza, dando la espalda a la ventana que se rompió cuando estaba sobre el jefe, que sólo recuerda haber olido lotus, sudor y perfume.

Y en el suelo vió unos pocos papeles volando, la silla tirada, cristales cubriendo la alfombra…y el cuerpo de Mukuro sobre el suyo. Jadeando como enfermo, tratando de respirar.

Para cuando Tsuna comprendió lo que había pasado, se incorporó para atender a Mukuro. Sí, la sangre estaba brotando de la herida en el hombro derecho con fuerza, la bala le había destrozado la carne haciendo un pozo profundo hasta el hueso. Mientras trataba de detener el brote tan abundante, comenzó a hablarle. –"¡Mukuro! …. ¡Mukuro responde!"- .Como pudo, el otro hombre olió miedo en la voz. Como de esos pavores que te enfrían la carne.

Pero no tuvo la fuerza para articular palabra.

Tsuna se quedó entre los vidrios, sangre y hojas esperando que el espanto y la sordera se fueran. Era una tarde maldita y así como lo parecía: El comienzo de una guerra.

* * *

**N/A:**

Al fin ... xD.  
Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, sé que no es el capítulo más largo...pero estoy poniendo mucha atención al hilo de la historia para que sea de lo más sustanciosa posible. Aún no sé si terminarla en tragedia o en lo contrario...pero mientras tanto quiero tener una historia bien hecha para que la puedan disfrutar más 8D.  
En unas semanas comienza mi etapa de universitaria, así que por eso les rogaré un poco más de paciencia :D. Mientras tanto, trataré de escribir todo lo que pueda para dejarlos con algo que leer. Y en este depa me tengo que dedicar a cazar interneeeet hohohoho. Es deporte nacional, aún así espero no seguirlo haciendo. xD.

De antemano, gracias por leer lo que hago, por comentar y geh, simplemente TODO.

Nos veremos en mis siguientes historias/oneshots/actualizaciones. Hasta entonces. :)


	3. Con el veneno en los labios

-"_Fue mi culpa…mi culpa…"-_

Como un cristiano arrepentido, Tsuna no podía dejar en paz ni su pecho, ni su mano, ni su mente. Acosándola hora tras hora, desde ese atentado contra su vida, su cabeza no dejaba de repasar la misma frase. Actuaba como si él hubiese dirigido la bala a su propio corazón.  
No podía quitarse el nudo en la garganta ni la presión en el pecho al pensar…que Mukuro y Chrome fueron lastimados gracias a su bendita estupidez….  
Como que siempre, esa pendejez terminó haciéndolo más vulnerable. Esa manía de no darse cuenta de su alrededor cuando hace las cosas. Reborn siempre lo reprendió por ello. _-"Tienes que ser más cuidadoso Tsuna. ¡Fíjate en tu entorno!"- _Podía ahora escucharlo hablarle al oído sin gritarle y sentir el dolor agudo de un brazo casi roto.

A pesar de todo, este tipo de preocupación era lógica en una persona como Tsuna, pues lo caracterizaba como un jefe dedicado a sus subordinados.  
Era muy sencillo, Mukuro lo había salvado. Es decir que el subordinado logró proteger a su jefe. Cumplió con su papel de guardián, o de perro...depende del cristal con que se vea.  
Pero para el jefe no era solamente eso…oh no.

Para Tsuna algo más había sucedido. Entre él y Mukuro y entre el resto del mundo. Había algo afuera que lo estaba amenazando, así como estaba pasando algo adentro de él que tampoco lo tenía muy en paz que digamos.  
Entonces Tsuna, mientras recordaba los instantes tan rápidos del ataque, se dio cuenta de que en esa fracción de segundo sucedieron dos cosas: la primera… que, aunque callera en la redundancia, algo malo estaba ocurriendo entre sus contactos y ambiente. Las balas no se disparan solas y seguramente esa tenía la misión especial de herirlo o matarlo. Tenía un enemigo. Siempre supo de muchos, pero no de uno que se atreviese a contratar a alguien para matarlo…nadie es tan valiente o tan estúpido.

Segundo, que Rokudo Mukuro, a juzgar por la expresión de sus ojos y la manera en que cubrió todo su cuerpo para resguardar el suyo, mostró debilidad….  
_-"Que va"-_ Pensó Tsuna. –"_Debo de estar leyendo de más entre líneas, Mukuro no es de esos"-_

Entonces el jefe bajó los ojos a la madera negra y sintió sus pestañas humedecerse, lo cual era una mala señal, pues eso sucedía cuando una parte de él no quería trabajar…o… ¿acaso se estaba preparando para otro bostezo? ¿o de verdad necesitaba dormir un poco más?. Fuese lo que fuese, no lo iban a sacar de la oficina tan fácil. Al menos esta vez no daría su brazo a torcer. ¡Era hora de acabar con tanto papeleo! Que justo cuando creía que los papeles habían desaparecido, el día siguiente aparecían montañas de incontables permisos y variados documentos de diferentes especies.

-"Estés cansado o no…vas a terminar con esto, Sawada Tsunayoshi"- ni se tronó los dedos para seguir escribiendo y firmando. –"No escaparán esta vez"- se dijo a sí mismo, para darse importancia y hacer de la firma una misión, más que una obligación rutinaria.

-"_A trabajar"-_ Pensó.

Tal y como dijo, ni un solo papel se le escurrió de las manos hasta que los calambres le hicieron soltar las plumas negras de trescientos euros. Para cuando supo que sus muñecas no le estaban respondiendo, notó que el resto de los papeles habían desaparecido tan rápido como el sol tras las montañas de Italia.  
Dejó caer los tensos músculos de su cara y suspiró ante una tarde que estaba empezando a saber a gloria.

Puso sus manos en sus sienes para relajar la expresión. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo para tratar de olvidar su preocupación y convencerse de que todo iba a salir bien, empezando por su trabajo pendiente. ¡Al fin! Semanas atrasadas ahora listas para dar espacio a un buen momento de recreación cultural.

Se levantó de su asiento con pesadez y recorrió los ojos por los pequeños estantes de libros que apenas y llenaban una pared.  
-"Ah…"- Llegó a decir Tsuna, viendo el pequeño almanaque de tesoros. –"…¿Que…puedo leer?"-. Logró entonces posar su mirada en un libro pequeño, verde y llamativo.  
Alzó su mano y sacó de entre sus hermanos al elegido envuelto en un polvo fino que cubría toda la cubierta y su lomo.  
Con su mano y soplando, se deshizo del polvito para lograr divisar el título.  
Un ejemplar de "Tristán e Isolda" estaba ahora respirando (al fin) aire diferente al de las hojas viejas de sus otros compañeros.

-"Mhm…A ti no te había visto…"-

Llevó el libro al escritorio, dejándolo posar por un momento y disfrutar de su nueva libertad. Entonces, al levantar los ojos, recordó que su nueva oficina de reemplazo olía a viejo y a madera chambuscada. Era demasiado chica para su gusto, pero al mismo tiempo le sobraba espacio…Era como si le doliera la ausencia de ese hombre peli azul que ahora recuperaba sus energías y su cuerpo prestado en la enfermería.

Pero qué tonterías, sacudió su cabeza y se sentó de golpe en la silla vieja para leer unas cuantas hojas de los amantes que seguramente se encontrarían en el cielo.

.x.

-"¿Qué podría haber sido?"- Decía Reborn mientras caminaba entre los vidrios que crujían igual que sus dientes, en la sala aquella en donde la bala atravesó a Mukuro y la familia prendió sus focos de alerta roja.  
No iba solo, Yamamoto lo acompañaba con su brillante sonrisa y un sable que caía pesadamente en su hombro derecho, demostrando aparentes órdenes y visible psicosis de parte de toda la familia. Desde que sucedió lo de Tsuna, todos debían estar armados, listos para cualquier alarma que pudiese sonar. Ya nadie sabía cuándo es que algo así pudiese suceder. Mucho menos dada la gravedad del atentado.

-"Sigo sin creerlo"- Le respondió el alto moreno. –"¿Qué este…pequeño incidente…"- Comenzó a preguntar mientras se le acercaba. –"…No va a afectar la reputación de la familia?"-

Contrariamente a lo que Yamamoto estaba esperando del bebé, escuchó una risa corta pero sonora que retumbó en las paredes del cuarto, que ahora estaba cubierto con cinta amarilla y nuevas cámaras de vigilancia.

-"Es imposible como llevas aquí tantos años y todavía pienses que por cosas así la reputación caerá…"- Caminó lentamente hacia la mesa negra. –"Primero Gokudera sale del closet."-

-"¡JAJAJA! Buena Reborn…muy buena…"-

-"Si nos avergonzamos por algo, será por no haber matado al cabrón que se atrevió a ofender al Capo Sawada Tsunayoshi"- Dijo Reborn con aires de venganza. –"No cualquiera se atreve a cometer una cosa de este tamaño."–

Caminando hacia la escena de crimen, se podían escuchar claramente los trozos de vidrio tronando bajo las zuelas italianas. Ahora, polvo azuloso yacía en el suelo, junto con otros compañeros rojos y amarillos que formaban unos pedazos de vitral que adornaba la parte de arriba de aquella ventana que ahora estaba hecha añicos.

-"Y los bastardos nos deben un vitral…"- Comentó para sí mismo cuando vió el hoyo gigante que sustituía al cristal. –"..Mhm…al menos entra el aire."–

Otro suspiro del niño no pudo romper la risa sonora de Yamamoto, que al parecer ya estaba aturdiendo un poco a Leon. Y a juzgar por la cara del niño, estaba cansado.

-"No lo sé Reborn…seguramente, algún caza recompensas que busca matar a Tsuna por unas cuantas monedas…¿Lo tomaste en cuenta?"-

-"Pfft, Esto es obra de las perras flacas a las que les aventaron un filete grueso."- Dijo Reborn con un aire denso en sus palabras. –"Esto es mucho más, mucho más…"- Suspiró para seguir hablando–"Este tiro fue pensado para lograrse fuera de los territorios de la familia. Nadie logra traspasar nuestras barreras con esa intención y con vida. Para eso seguramente llevaban meses estudiando los movimientos del jefe. No sé de donde mierdas sacaron la información de los cuartos… "- Se sentó en la silla donde Tsuna vivía, puso los pies en la mesa y chasqueó los dientes mientras apretaba el puño con aires de venganza. –"Esos hijos de puta…si no hackearon la red, tienen un infiltrado en la familia…"- Silencio. Leon se acomodaba en el sombrero mientras el niño suspiraba para calmarse. –"No hay duda. No sabemos con certeza quién lo hizo. Pero lo que si está seguro es que el tipo sabía que era un solo tiro."-

-"¿Pero…de dónde?"-

-"…El campanario, un cuarto de hotel, una oficina…hay muchas posibilidades"-

-"Lo dudo Reborn…"- Decia Takeshi, sentándose a su lado procurando no alterar a Reborn más de lo que estaba. Sólo alguien con ganas de tener un mal día (semana) se atrevería. –"El edificio más lejano está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí…Creo que por algo la familia vive a las afueras de la ciudad… Bueno, por supuesto que eso tiene su ventaja, Pero si lo vemos desde un lado estricto …un tiro desde el pueblo equivaldría a más de 10 kilómetros de distancia. Tanto tu como yo, sabemos que ese tiro es casi imposible."-

El niño se acomodó en la silla, al mismo tiempo que sus ideas en la cabeza.-"Tu lo haz dicho Takeshi. Casi imposible…_Casi_…"- El otro muchacho volteó a verlo sorprendido. –"No querrás decir que-"- Reborn entonces lo interrumpió –"Sí, claro que si."-. Se acomodó el sombrero. –"Ese tiro, puede ser casi imposible pero eso no le quita las probabilidades de que así pasó"- Respondióle en niño sonriendo esquinadamente. –"Lo que ahora me hace pensar de dónde mierda sacaron el dinero para material así de caro"-

–"…Robando, seguramene"–

–"Esa siempre es la primera opción"- Comenzó a decir Reborn. "-Lo que pasa Takeshi es que, si lo piensas detenidamente, no cualquier perra flaca gastaría una cantidad de dinero así para usarlo una sola vez sin estar seguro de que obtendrá algo a cambio"– Se balanceó ligeramente en la silla, haciendo que Leon se volviese a acomodar en el sombrero que perfilaba una sombra sobre los ojos filosos del niño. –"Sea dinero, renombre o alguna otra estupidez…no lo hicieron solos. De eso estoy seguro."–

Yamamoto supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería y aseveró la mirada.

-"No querrás decir…"-

Reborn asomó un ojo para poder enfocarlo. –"Hay una familia detrás de este atentado."- Leon dio unas vueltas en el sombrero. –"Sin duda. Y habrá que buscarlos para hacerles hablar. "-

El polvo azulado de los vidrios rotos se levantó por una leve brisa que entró por el agujero. Reborn y Yamamoto permanecieron sin moverse durante unos minutos, pensando en lo que estaba por suceder con la familia Vongola y cómo hacer para evitar posibles desgracias.

.x.

-"J-Jyuudaime…"-

-"¿Si?"- Dijo como sorprendido. –"¿Qué pasa?"-

Se había ensimismado tanto en la historia de los amantes, que olvidó la presencia de Gokudera. Desde el atentado insistió con sincero afán estar a su lado (petición que claro, fue rechazada por Tsuna muchas veces) para protegerlo por si algo sucedía. Por su puesto, a pesar de que esa oficina no tenía acceso más que una puerta protegida por fuera por dos personas más, Gokudera quiso quedarse con él. Evidentemente, con dobles intenciones que Tsuna pudo olérselas a leguas.

-"¿No tiene hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Alguna cosa que le pueda traer?"-

-"Gracias Gokudera, te agradecería si pudieras traerme un vaso con agua"-

-"¡S-SI!, Enseguida vuelvo Jyuudaime"- E inmediatamente salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

Tsuna, por su parte, rió. Estaba ya acostumbrado a tanta exageración de parte de Gokudera, sabiendo que sus acciones son impulsadas por un cierto algo más que todavía no podía definir por completo, no sabía si llamarle afición, obsesión o amor. Pero definitivamente, no iba a dejar que lo que sea que su subordinado sintiera afectara en su papel como jefe.

Pero entonces regresó a la misma soledad que había acompañado su sombra desde que tuvo que encerrarse en la oficina para trabajar. Adentro de esas cuatro paredes y una puerta, Tsuna se estaba desmoronando como un buen mazapán, por dentro y por fuera…el jefe estaba como desvaneciéndose. Vió sus papeles multiplicarse, no porque tuviese mucho trabajo sino porque ya estaba viendo doble. Cerró un párpado, luego los dos. Trató de mantenerse derecho hasta que Gokudera llegara para tomar agua y volver a trabajar. Pero el cansancio repentino le pegó en el cuello, en la frente, en medio de las cejas y en toda su espalda. Todo su cuerpo estaba rogando que se detuviera. Pero el jefe de la familia más importante de Italia no iba a dejarse caer tan fácil. El no era tan débil.

O eso pensó.

-"puta…mierda"- Cayó sobre la mesa, rendido sobre su propio peso, azotando los papeles y manchando su cara de tinta negra.

Tsunayoshi no alcanzó a oir la voz de Gokudera gritando su nombre ni el vaso de cristal veneciano que se rompió cuando corrió hacia él. No se enteró que fue atendido con rapidez. Que lo diagnosticaron con puro cansancio y exceso de trabajo, que lo acostaron y trataron en una cama ajena a la suya, en paredes diferentes a su cuarto, en un recinto que no era muy concurrido por el jefe por puro capricho.

Sawada Tsunayoshi no sabía que estaba en la enfermería a unos cuantos metros del hombre que no lo había dejado dormir y le había salvado la vida.

.x.

Eran pastizales rojizos los que se mostraban en el sueño de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Él vestía de blanco, volviéndose la mancha diferente en el paisaje.  
Se sintió en completa paz. En un lugar que no tenía más que largos y lejanos campos de trigo que se desvanecían hasta el infinito.  
Volteó a ver el horizonte. El astro Rey salía. Pasaba sus dedos rosados por las esquinas de las montañas lejanas en la mente del jefe, entintando el cielo con destellos rojo ardiente.

Era un amanecer precioso.

-"¿Te gusta, Tsunayoshi-kun?"-

Al voltear, estaba Rokudo Mukuro viéndolo recargado en un árbol que no estaba ahí cuando llegó. –"No te preocupes por esto"- Dijo, tocando suavemente el tronco que lo sostenía –"Me lo traje, supuse que lo necesitarías"-.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia él. Sin esperar una respuesta, mucho menos una bienvenida. Estaba disfrutando bastante el hecho de que por cada paso Tsuna se hiciera para atrás. Lo halagaba. Era una puesta en escena del predador cazando su presa.

-"¿Estamos soñando… verdad?"- Tsuna preguntó algo extrañado.  
-"Kufufufu… ¿Demasiado bueno para ser verdad?"- Mukuro tentaba al joven. –"Si, Tsunayoshi-kun…esto es un sueño, todo a tu alrededor lo es"-

-"Tu…tu también lo eres entonces"- Se auto explicaba Tsuna –"Porque…este es mi sueño… y tú estás aquí…por lo tanto… tu eres parte del sueño. Así que…no eres…del todo real."-

-"¿No real?"- Dijo Mukuro sonriendo.-"¿Qué es real?"- Dado el hecho de su pregunta sólo logró que su jefe se confundiera más, suspiró. –"Dejémoslo en que soy un visitante"-

Tsuna sonrió –"Bien…Que así sea"- Exhaló con la serenidad que exigía el paisaje –"¿Tú hiciste esto?"-

-"No. "-

-"… ¿N-No?"-

-"No… ¿Por qué debería? Al parecer estas son imágenes tuyas Tsunayoshi-kun. Yo no estoy usando nada sobre ti…"-  
-"Oh…"-Logró decir el castaño. Dándole espacio ahora al silencio para que el amanecer hablara…sólo así, Tsuna pudo reunir el valor para preguntar. –"… ¿Cómo te sientes?"-

Mukuro entonces se tomó el tiempo para contestar. Sonriendo primero. Luego, pudo hablar –"Medio jodido… "- Pudo ver el sonrojo de culpa en el rostro del jefe. –"Pero olvidas que soy un ente… Tsunayoshi. Siento dolor cuando vivo en el cuerpo de Chrome. Ahora mismo, estoy en paz."-

-"¿Y ella?"-

-"Es una mujer fuerte. En un día o dos estará como nueva"-

Tsuna dio un suspiro muy tenue y callado, parecido al canto del amanecer. No quiso darse tiempo para reflexionar en cómo es que había reaccionado y prefirió volver a la conversación que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. –"Me alegro…Mukuro… Y-Yo quería agradecerte de lo que hiciste"-

-"Sólo hacía mi trabajo"-  
-"Pudiste haberme dejado morir"-  
-"Pero no lo hice"-

Ahora soplaba un viento que bailaba en sus pechos, como queriéndose calentar. Uno de los dos corazones no podía bombear más rápido. Al parecer esa brisa lo sabía.

-"Mukuro…"- El peli azul volteó. –"….Gracias"-

Risa. –"¿El cabeza de pulpo tiene alguna idea de quién o qué pudo haber sido?"-

-"Todavía no…"- Contestó Tsuna, cruzándose de brazos. –"Pero supongo que en eso trabajan ahora"-

-"¿Tu no deberías estar haciendo lo mismo?"-

Tsuna rió.-"Supongo…pero no me dejarán arriesgarme"-

-"Kufufu…claro que no Tsunayoshi-kun. Ponerte en riesgo sería estúpido."-

Tsuna volteó a verlo como se ve a un viejo amigo. Notó sus ojos cansados y su correcta postura, la esbelta figura que la ropa enmarcaba y hasta pudo ver brillo en su cabello. Recordó entonces, a su pesar, que Mukuro no estaba completo. Aún le faltaba su cuerpo que yacía en el fondo de esa cárcel de alta seguridad. Lejos del alcance de todos, hasta de él mismo.

-"Mukuro… ¿No estás cansado?"-

El hombre ladeó la cabeza a su lado con una mirada de interés, haciendo una mueca cómica, se llevó las manos a su cintura. –"¿Oh?"- Dijo, notando preocupación en el tono de la pregunta. –"¿Tsunayoshi-kun no deja de pensar en el bien de su subordinado?"-

El jefe ni se dio cuenta en qué momento se le había acercado tanto. Ahora sólo estaban sus ojos bicolores y su mano en la barbilla trémula y petrificada del menor.

-"Que honor…Jyuudaime."-

-"Yo…"- Comenzó a decir Tsuna. –"…Es sólo que te veo tan cansado Mukuro…"-

El otro hombre soltó su barbilla y sonrió mientras se enderezaba viendo a la distancia. –"No por nada eres el décimo jefe de la familia Vongola…"- Dijo en voz alta, más para si mismo que para Tsuna.-"Sí, puedo estar algo cansado, pero aún me quedan cosas por hacer. "- Ese amanecer permanente estaba reflejado en la pupila del ojo derecho de Mukuro. –"Pero lo mejor sería que no me preguntara tantas cosas, Jyuudaime. No vaya a ser que se entere de algo que no quiera saber."-

Mukuro lo calló antes de que comenzara a formular la siguiente pregunta. Lo que lo llenó de una vergüenza rápida pero que le molestaba. Entonces rieron y se quedaron viendo a la distancia, a las montañas bajo el sol anaranjado

-"¿Irá a las juntas de la familia Fatogge?"-

Tsuna volteó a verlo impresionado. –"No me hagas esa cara, al entrar aquí puedo saber muchas cosas que tienen que ver contigo."- Tsuna habló. –"…Sí Mukuro…estoy planeando ir."-

-"En ese caso, debes de saber que es una familia de tintes muy sucios."-

-"Lo deduje."-

-"¿Oh?"- Dijo Mukuro, interesado.

-"Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ellos."-

Mukuro soltó la carcajada. –"Eres impresionante Tsunayoshi-kun, de verdad."-

Se oyó el suspirar del peliazul. –"Ya estás por despertar…"- Tsuna no entendió por completo lo que dijo hasta que vió el pasto separarse del suelo para volar en el cielo rojo. –"Nos veremos"-

-"Espera…Muk-"

El horizonte se hizo más largo y la sonrisa de Mukuro relucía con el color de sus ojos que se mezcló con el cielo. Ahora era ese ojo marcado el que se convirtió en su cielo. Y el cuerpo del hombre se hizo arena mientras que un perfume de lotus lo asficciaba.

.x.

Encandilado por la luz, Tsuna apenas pudo reconocer el blanco bajo el que se encontraba. Volteó a un lado y al otro. Era la enfermería. Y luego vió gris. Oh…Dios.

-"JYUUUUUUUUUUDAIIIMEEEEEEEEEE ESTÁ VIVOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- Gokudera lo abrazó tan fuerte que le quitó el aire por unos cuantos segundos. Apenas y pudo decirle algo así como "detente porfavor" y recobrar la postura en la que estaba. Genial, ahora que se daba cuenta, su bata estaba toda llena de lágrimas de su subordinado.

-"Estás exagerando de nuevo…"- Dijo el jefe, en parte consternado y en la otra entretenido por las muecas que articulaba el chico. –"JYUUDAIMEE. DISCÚLPEME POR NO HABER ESTADO A SU LADO CUANDO PERDIÓ LA CONSCIENCIA. ¡VOY A HACERME EXPLOTAR AHORA!"- Pero pudo ser detenido por los brazos de Tsuna que bloquearon las dinamitas. –"N-No hay necesidad…"–

Los ojos de Gokudera se llenaron de lágrimas (de nuevo) mientras se arrodillaba ante él. -"Oh Jyuudaime…es usted tan misericordioso….SU MAGNIFICENCIA ME HA DEJADO SIN PALABRAS"-

-"No se nota…"-Dijo Tsuna lo más quedito que pudo…para no alterar de más a su subordinado. –"Em…¿Me podrías decir que hago aquí exactamente?"-

-"¿No lo recuerda?"- Gokudera explicaba, ya recobrando la cordura. –"Se desmayó."-

-"Me…¿Qué?...Ooh…"- Ahora lo recordaba, esa visión doble y el dolor en el cuello.

-"El doctor dijo que descansara aquí para tenerlo bajo vigilancia. Que en cuanto se levantara podría irse…pero que no a trabajar, si no a otro tipo de prácticas que no involucre a la oficina…"-

-"Arg…no puede ser."- Dijo Tsuna un poco desalentado. Sentía como la carga iba a crecer poco a poco hasta que su oficina estaría tan llena de papeles que ni él sabría en dónde estaba sentado ni en qué día vivía. Podía sentirlo venir como se huele el aire húmedo antes de que llueva.

-"El Sr. Reborn está deacuerdo con todo esto…"-

-"¿Lo está?"-

-"Sí, sería bueno que lo discutieras con él en cuant-"-

Se oyeron unos pasos que lo interrumpieron. Pasos muy reconocibles. Gokudera tuvo que hacerse a un lado y Tsuna tuvo que sonreír un poco.

-"¡Reborn!"- Tsuna dijo, sentado desde su camilla.

-"Mm…"- Ni Gokudera supo cuándo ni cómo, pero Reborn saltó dándole la patada de su vida al encamado Tsuna, ahora quejándose del dolor en la mejilla.

-"¡¿Qué demonios Reborn?"-

-"Eres estúpido Tsuna."- Reborn tajó con severidad mientras su pupilo tragaba saliva. –"Ése es el problema más pinche grande que tenemos hasta ahora."- Tuvo que suspirar dos veces, al parecer con intenciones de tranquilizar sus ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte (Por muy Hibari que se escuche) y volver a entrablar una conversación con él.

-"No puedes seguir así. Desmayándote por cansancio…No estás siento sensato. La cosa es trabajar, no morir mientras lo haces."-

-"L-Lo sé…"- Explicaba Tsuna, tomándose la mejilla. –"P-pero son demasiados papeles…"-

-"Es poco relevante la cantidad de papeles que tengas que firmar. Puedes tener un millón de papeles en tu escritorio y el mundo seguirá girando y a nadie más le importara medio kilo de mierda más que a ti. Puedes racionarlos. Puedes organizar tu trabajo. Tu como jefe, eres la última persona que puede estar aquí en la enfermería y lo sabes. Además, tu trabajo no sólo consta en firmar papeluchos."- Esperó a que Leon se cambiara de lugar en su sombrero. –"Tienes que aprender, Tsuna."-

Tsuna ya no quiso decir nada, su tutor estaba en lo correcto y no valía la pena decir algo que lo retara. Además, algo le decía que estaba pasando por un momento de sumo estrés y preocupación. Sus ojos estaban brillando diferente, además de que no lo había golpeado más veces. Definitivamente, algo estaba sucediendo.

-"¿Han sabido algo en cuanto a lo de-?"-

Reborn supo interrumpirlo a tiempo. –"Algo…Nada que tu no hayas intuído ya…"-

Gokudera volteó a ver a su jefe, que afiló los ojos. –"¿Una familia detrás de esto? Quién se lo hubiera imaginado…"- Dijo Tsuna con aires sarcásticos.

-"Lo que importa es que al menos tenemos una pequeña pista. Pero no tenemos idea de quién pudo haber sido… mientras tanto…"- Gokudera trataba de alivianar el ambiente.

-"Hay que estar alertas."- Reborn se dio la vuelta. –"Te espero en tu oficina, Tsuna. Como veo que estás despierto supongo que estás lo suficientemente lúcido como para hablar conmigo."-

Tsuna asintió.-"Sin duda."-

Así como llegó, el niño se fue. De improviso.

-"Bien, lo mejor será que me levante ya…"- Tsuna apenas había puesto un pie en el piso cuando Gokudera se interpuso. –"T-Tenga cuidado Jyuudaime…"-. Tsuna rió en su cara –"Estaba cansado Gokudera, no inválido…"-

-"NI LO DIGA JYUUDAIMEEEE "-

Así, con Gokudera esperando afuera del cubículo de su cuartito, Tsuna se cambiaba pacíficamente. Aún recordando el sueño que tuvo. Los colores, las formas, el aroma y a Mukuro. Todavía estaba muy presente en su mente como para eliminarlo tan fácil.

Salió vestido y Gokudera habló. –"Déjeme acompañarlo, Jyuudaime."-

-"Te lo agradezco Gokudera, pero…quisiera caminar por mi cuenta un poco…"-

-"…Oh… p-pues … E-Está bien Jyuudaime"-

-"Bien, nos vemos Gokudera. "-

Tsuna así, salió dejando a su subordinado con muchas ganas de acompañarlo. Él lo sabía, se le notaba en los ojos cuando dijo que estaba bien.

Y con mucho arrepentimiento, dio unos cuantos puñetazos a la puerta de la enfermería. Cuánto hubiera dado para que su jefe aceptara su propuesta. Cuánto…

-"Kufufu…Te ves afligido"-

Gokudera volteó inmediatamente para encontrarse con un Mukuro en perfecto estado, recargado en el tubo que separaba ambos cuartitos. Sonriendo pacíficamente ante la cara retadora del otro chico.

-"Pudiste haber salvado la vida del Jyuudaime, pero falta mucho para que te ganes mi confianza."-

-"Me pregunto entonces…¿la necesito?"- Mukuro sabía en dónde pegarle a Gokudera. –"tal vez menos de lo que piensas, cabeza de pulpo."-

-"ESCÚCHAME-"- Se acercó al peliazul, lo único que los separaba era el dedo anillado de Gokudera. –"Escúchame bien, maldita piña. Sé que algo estás planeando en contra del Jyuudaime, sé que quieres hacerle daño. Y no trates de negarlo maldito, que desde siempre haz tenido esta pinche mirada de maldad sobre él. Sé que vienes a visitarlo. Sé que lo buscas…"- No dejó que Mukuro hablara, lo interrumpió con otro levantamiento de voz. –"Atrévete…Atrévete, maldito hijo de puta a ponerle un dedo encima al jefe y te juro que en tu vida sentirás peor dolor."- Bajó su dedo y notó la mirada seria del otro hombre. –"Juro por el Dios que nos mira, que dedicaré mi vida a hacerte la tuya imposible, maldito bastardo."- Amenazó el peliblanco con un tono severo que se marcaba en las venas de la frente, puños y cuello. Su cara estaba totalmente seria, el seño fruncido y los ojos inyectados en furia que, si fuera un animal, seguramente destrozaría el cuerpo de Mukuro en pedazos.

-"Ya lo sabes. Tienes mi palabra que haré que todo esto se cumpla."-

Bajo la mirada seca de Mukuro, Gokudera salió azotando una puerta que se quejaba.

Entonces el otro hombre suspiró. –"Tendré que ser un poco más cuidadoso…"-

Y sonrió con los ojos, las manos y la boca.

.x.

Era de noche ya.

Reborn se recargaba en la silla no tan cómoda de la nueva oficina de Tsunayoshi. Esperándolo.

En cuanto llegó, sonrió.

-"Tsuna…"-

-"Sé de lo que quieres hablarme."-

La luz de la luna estaba haciendo juego con la mirada de Reborn. –"…¿Oh?"-

-"Sí. Lo he decidido. Iré a la reunión de la Familia Fatogge."-

Reborn aplaudió unas dos veces.-"Me impresionas. Esa intuición tuya llevará lejos a esta familia."-

-"Espero que si."- Dijo Tsuna, acercándose a su escritorio y tomando el libro que dejó a medio leer. –"Y quisiera que vinieras conmigo y los guardianes."-

-"No me opondré a eso. ¿Tienes las pautas?"-

-"Sí. A primera hora de mañana, quiero que Basil las tenga listas para mandar a los Fatogge. No hay tiempo que perder."-

-"Si tu lo dices…"-

Ambos se retiraron a sus aposentos después de eso…Gokudera llegó a decirle buenas noches y pudo dormir con la dulce cara de su jefe en la cabeza. Por parte de Tsuna, las cosas en su cabeza estaban marchando de diferente manera. Primero, por recordar esa corazonada que nacía cada vez que tocaba el libro de "Tristán e Isolda". Era como si conociese a ambos, a Isolda y a Tristán, desde un principio. ¿Merecían morir? ¿De qué se trataba…?

Y segundo, que Sin duda, él estaba comezando a creer, que lo que consideraba como desconocido a la familia no era completamente ajeno a él después de todo…

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola de nuevo. Espero que todos se encuentren bien.

Siento mucho el atraso con este fic (la escuela no me deja hacer otra cosa más que lo que me pide...) pero de verdad me emociona pensar que todo va como lo estoy planeando :D de verdad que será una linda historia (o eso quiero creer)  
Si les gustan las historias largas, adelante. A ésta le falta desarrollo y espero que les vaya a gustar cómo es que queda. A mi, en lo personal, me gusta xD.

Gracias por leer y díganme qué piensan :D


End file.
